


The Sound of Your Voice

by ravenlowe



Series: The Long Way Around [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlowe/pseuds/ravenlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rare quiet day and Dorian's trying to do a little reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

It’s.. _cozy_ in his little corner of the tower.  Cozy, is a word that Dorian shudders to have even been thinking in relation to something that it his, but it really is the best description for his little nook.  The Ferelden mages, who seem to have gravitated towards the fort’s tower despite their rebellion, give the nook a wide berth as if they worry that if they stray too close they’ll catch the Tevinter off of him.  _Maker forbid._

  
He enjoys the solitude the avoidance gives, however.  At the end of the world, there’s not much time for peace and quiet. No, there’s mostly time for traipsing about the wilderness killing demons for days upon end.  Fun as that is, it’s refreshing to be able to take a moment to catch his breath.  Today, he’s once again taking full advantage of the Inquisition’s extensive library.  It is not the most complete collection he has ever laid eyes on, but Dorian is completely surrounded by hidden knowledge just waiting for someone dashing and intelligent to unearth it, all the same.  
  
He’s engrossed in a tome on the uses of Elfroot— not as dry of a read as he feared— when an unexpected weight drops into his lap.  He almost startles, but the grip on his waist is familiar enough to cue him in on his stealthy visitor.  Dorian lifts the book enough that he can peer under it, and as he thought, it is his Inquisitor kneeling in front of the chair with his head thrown into Dorian’s lap and his fingers curled around Dorian’s waist.  An odd position, but the mage isn’t complaining.  
  
Before Dorian can even open his mouth to comment, and what a feat that is, Christoph turns his face upwards and _oh._. How exhausted he looks.  “Talk to me, Dorian.”  
  
"How demanding! Talk to you?  Is this to be another one of our scintillating conversations, amatus? It’s not the way you normally go about initiating our little chats.  What would you like to talk about today?  More questions about blood mages? Lingerie, perhaps?"  
  
Christoph is smiling at him and a faint blush is rising on his cheeks, but Dorian doesn’t think it’s from his comment about the lingerie.  He says far more scandalous things in front of far larger audiences all the time and the Inquisitor doesn’t even blink. No, this little blush is a mystery that Dorian is just aching to explore.  
  
"No, no subject." Christoph is /really/ blushing now and he won’t meet Dorian’s eyes as he turns down again to hide his face against against the fabric of Dorian’s breeches.  There’s something beside exhaustion in his tone that the mage can’t quite put his finger on.  Embarrassment?  Christoph?  Couldn’t be.  "I’m.. I.. I just like listening to you speak."  
  
Now that’s a little tidbit that Dorian saves away for later with a small amount of glee.  “Well, I can’t say that I don’t blame you.  I’m rather enamored with the sound of my voice, myself.  Two points for good taste.  Or is it _bad_ taste?”  
  
Christoph groans, and that’s a sound he really shouldn’t be making outside of the bedroom, maker above, then continues his stuttered confession.  “Please, don’t tease.  They way you speak it’s..I..”  
  
The great Inquisitor is embarrassed! It’s not an emotion Dorian ever expected to see on the man, and seeing it now makes him feel, well, fond.  “Don’t hurt yourself, amatus.  I believe I get the idea, but don’t think we won’t be discussing this little _kink_ of yours when you’re not so done in.”  
  
His lover looks relieved and curls about Dorian’s legs like an overgrown cat.  All things aside, it’s a state of intimacy that Dorian doesn’t think he’s ever experienced.  It’s..nice.  Cozy, even.  He shifts his book into one hand so he can pull his fingers through Christoph’s hair.  The silky locks are clean and tangle free after a week spent running around the wilderness fighting demons, and Dorian is drawn to the strands like a moth to the flame.  “Well I might as well kill two birds with one stone.  Before you so rudely interrupted, I was reading this thrilling piece on the uses of Elfroot.  This chapter is on tinctures.”  
  
Dorian can feel Christoph beginning to relax and unwind under his touch.  Perhaps, after they’ve read a bit, Dorian will take the other man upstairs and do quite a bit more relaxing and _touching_.  He wants to see just how far that blush spreads. “While not as potent as when used fresh, dried and crushed Elfroot leaves can be—”


End file.
